A Tale As Old As Time
by Maya Maria
Summary: A War so long no one living remembers the reason they fight. Two people,desperate for war's end,will commit to any action or do anything, even give their lives and sacrifice their own happiness for peace.
1. Myth

____

**Okay, I know it's short but it's this way for a reason so bear with me. Just think of these of 'Get-People-Up-To-Date' Chapters, okay?**

* * *

時間と同じくらい古い物語

Jikan to onaji kurai furui monogatari

____

Chapter One: Myth

_They say that the first of my kind was a woman named Choko . As a child, it is said, she was raised by the disgraced handmaiden of Amaterasu, Haya; Haya trained her in the art of bow, staff, sword, and body-fighting. Later, Choko learned the language of the sun and storm, and was gifted with the ability to either accomplish great healing or great destruction._

_It's a pretty myth, I guess, but only that: a myth. Few today actually believe. No record remains of her time on this world._

_No record except the burning, life-giving aura that is within each Sanraitosutōmu's body, even if we appear otherwise human and the light I can call forth so I choose- and of course the quiet water-like form that is as normal to me as the arms and legs I have naturally._

_This myth is one we hear as children, but it says nothing of life or of the har__sh teachings we learn later._

* * *

___**These first chapters will switch between Kagome and Sesshomaru. This one was Kagome.  
**_Sanraitosutōmu- Sunlite Storm

_Choko-Child of the Dawn; Born at dawn._

_Haya quick or light_


	2. Hate

**Okay, here's Part 2 of the "catch-up" Chapters. I hope I did a good job. R&R.**

* * *

時間と同じくらい古い物語

Jikan to onaji kurai furui monogatari

Chapter 2: Hate

_Almost before a pup of my people learns of honor, he learns of hate. __He learns of those who call them themselves the Sanraitosutōmu and he learns they cannot be trusted and they are liars, and loyalty is a foreign word to them. He learns to fear the storm-blue eyes of the royal pack though it is doubtful he should ever come face to face with one. _

_What he never learns is how it began. _

_No, that has been lost to the endless running of seasons. Instead he learns of war, of the pain of loss-Father, Mother, Brother, Sister-none are safe from a sword-strike or arrow-shot wielded by one of _them. _He learns they are evil,that their pack is not his, and that they will kill him if they can._

_That is all _he_ is ever taught and learn._

_That is all _I_ was ever taught and learned._

_Summer upon Summer, Winter upon Winter, Year upon Year, and all I know is battle, blood,and death. I am Lord and still I growl the words my father once growled to me and yearn for the peaceful times they tell. A peace my grandfather never knew, a peace my father never knew,a peace I nor my brother have never known. _

_How many have fallen? _

_For What? _

Meaningless Hatred! Of a faceless foe. _None know why we battle only that the battle_ _will continue until we avenge the death of too many to avenge. Until none can remember peace_ _or the songs._

_Summer upon Summer, Winter upon Winter, Year upon Year._

_InuYasha never returned last night._

_Summer upon Summer, Winter upon Winter, Year upon Year._

_How long until I, too, fall in battle?_

There must be a way to end this war, and by, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto as my witness, I will find it, no matter what it is.

* * *

This one is Sesshomaru and yes, in this, he does care about InuYasha somewhat. But don't worry they'll still kick the crud out of each other.  
Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto-God of the Moon


	3. Enemies at Home

Not everything is Sunshine and Rainbows for a Princess.

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

時間と同じくらい古い物語

Jikan to onaji kurai furui monogatari

* * *

_The__ morning dawned bright and warm, bird songs flitted peacefully through the tree boughs. A pair of shadows fell against an ancient oak. An eight-year-old girl ran thru the towering tori gates marking the entrance to the shiro-like shrine. "Papa! Grandmother!" _

_The man, dressed in thick casual kosode and __hakama, knelt and opening his arms wide waited for the impact of his daughter against his chest. Gathering her little body to him, Hiro laughed softly, while his mother smiled, "So, how is my Kagome-himi today?" _

_Kagome smiled showing a gap in her teeth, "I loss a tuth to'ay, Papa; Mommy saids that good luck to loss a tuthon your bith-day!" She stopped and stuck her lower lip out. "Is t'at tue, Grandmother?" __The old woman, dressed warm against the chill wind, nodded, "Aye, child, it is truth. In fact, it is said that you will meet someone who will link you to your other." __Her father's eyes widened comically, " Oh no, you don't, Mother. You don't go around filling my daughter's head with that stuff. She's much too young to be looking for a husband." Kagome scrunched her face "Boys is icky. Can I go pick flowers?" Hiro cocked his head and hummed, "Well. I don't know. Maybe if I get a kiss first?" Kagome giggled, kissed her father, and wiggled out of his arms._

_Kagome was lost. She knew she was _supposed_ to stay in the palace gardens, but the flowers there were so _boring_ and the ones in the forest were so _pretty_. She only meant to stay only a little bit, but now the sun was setting. Flowers clutched tight in her fist, Kagome looked around trying to find something she'd recognize when a rustling in the bushes startled her. Slowly, the eight-year-old walked hesitantly toward the sound. Peering through the leaves, she saw a well in the center of a meadow, and curiosity overcame her. Pulling herself halfway over the edge, what Kagome saw at the bottom caused her to quickly scuttled off the edge, moving towards the other side of the meadow., "Bones. Ewww! At's gross! "  
__"Where are you going, little one?" A raspy whispering voice shattered the quiet air. Kagome spun on her heel and stared up at a woman, but she was like no woman Kagome had ever seen. From the waist down, the strange lady was..."Eww! You's a ugly buggy!" Kagome screeched. __The woman hissed importantly, "You impertinent child! I am no bug; I am Mistress Centipede- a youkai.  
With all the tact-or lack there of- that a young child possesses, Kagome reworded her earlier comment, "Eww! You's an ugly youkai!" Mistress Centipede narrowed her eyes predatorily, "And for that you will die!" The youkai reared her body high of the ground, and Kagome scuttled out the way seconds before the demon slammed her body down where the terrified child once stood. __Kagome ran faster than she ever had, her lungs and legs burning. She didn't know where she was running to; only that it was away. She burst into a dell and scrambled up the trunk; Mistress Centipede lunged right at her heels, and..._

Kagome bolted forward; her eyes darting frantically around her room. Breathe heaving, she wrapped her arms around her legs. _"I hate nightmares. Especially, ones grounded in truth."_ Swinging her legs over the bed's edge, the young Princess began her morning ablutions. Thirty minutes later found her in the communal dinning hall, where she gathered plate, utensils, food, and drink. A rustle and quiet clink of a Shakujou behind her signaled the approach of Miroku, a strong houshi in his own right but with one flaw, his so-called 'cursed' left hand. Kagome made sure to note its position before she questioned, "What is it, Miroku?"  
Miroku bit his lip for a moment then whispered, "Kagome, I hate to be the barer of bad news but your Mother and Sango is requesting your presence in the Tower of Grace. Sango's waiting for you right now. Do you want...I mean If you want me to accompany you, I will?" The Tower of Grace was a holding cell for enemy soldiers. He knew how hard it was for her to enter that place, especially after she was attacked. "You don't have to, Cousin; but I would be grateful.", Kagome sighed ruefully, " It's just that I...I want this war over with, and torture won't solve a thing! Besides, "

A hiss behind her stalled her tongue as Sango pushed her way in between the pair. "I hate to be the one to break up a family meeting, but this is a Code Red situation." The Taijiya tilted her shoulder towards the Tower of Grace, "I think the one that's has been captured, is about to be _questioned_."

Kagome rushed out the hall running full tilt towards the tall iron tower, Miroku and Sango at her heels. A howl of pain ricocheted off the iron corridors deep within the topmost floor, seconds before the trio burst through the final warded door. Inside, a black-haired youth, clothed in red Sashinuk_,_ hakama, nobleman's suikan and with a white kosode and obi, crouched inside a barrier maintained by a circle of arrows hung from the ceiling. Miroku hissed; his face white, "That's a Hama-ya Barrier, isn't it? This is not good." Sango nodded emphatically, "We need to get him out of here soon, preferably _now. Before _any of my soldiers get killed._" _She quickly skirted the edge of the field and stared at the human-looking demon within and approached the kneeling woman. "How dare you defy a direct order! One from your Commander abd seconded by the Josei herself. Get your ass out of here; I'll deal with you later, no-good scoundrel." The over-zealous woman rushed out.

Miroku shifted closer, carefully keeping himself between the demon and still open doorway. "Youkai, I want you to understand that if you try to escape after the barrier is down you will be attacked. If you are still sentient, give us a sign you understand." The still-kneeling figure made no move. Miroku shrugged and placed his hands shoulder-width apart. There was a thrum of power before the barrier glowed brightly once. When the light faded, the barrier was gone and the arrows nothing but burnt slivers.

"Parlay." So softly spoken, the word nearly went unheard, but their effect on the cousins and taijiya were immediate. All turned towards the demon; Miroku's staff already in motion, aimed at the creature's head. Kagome gaped and reached out, simultaneously knocking Miroku's staff away and catching the weakened demon as he crumbled. His weight dragged Kagome down with him and she ended up sitting _seiza with the youkai's head resting on her lap._ Sango, trained in the art of body-fighting, was first to notice their 'guest's' transformation. "Oh my Kami. He's a _hanyou_!"


End file.
